


(just a little) out of control

by Teaotter



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a friendly proposition between... well. They're not friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(just a little) out of control

Nolan double-checks that –- yes, he’s pretty sure he heard what Pottinger said. They’re standing in the gravel road in front of the Need/Want, at the end of a long and fucked-up day with too many people dead for shitty reasons. Somehow, the sky is still blue and the sun is still bright and people are still going about their business as if the world wasn't waiting to bite them in the ass. Pottinger’s roller is barely off the road, the engine still hot from the long, silent trip back from the Ark.

Nolan would be the first to say he has no interest in being alone right now. Though he’d been thinking about buying a round of drinks at the bar and crying on Amanda’s shoulder.

Hell, he’d been ready to buy a couple of drinks for the other man as well. Nolan has no particular love for the E-Rep or the people who serve it, but there are always a few less-rotten apples in the barrel. Pottinger might just be one of them. He certainly isn’t the person Nolan expected him to be.

And finding that out just might be the only good thing to happen all day.

“There's a perfectly good bar right over there,” Nolan says slowly, watching Pottinger’s face.

The other man’s expression –- which had been about as wistfully hopeful as Nolan’d ever seen it -– closes down tight. Pottinger nods once, almost briskly. “You're right, of course.”

“Wait.” Nolan puts a hand on the other man’s arm before he can walk off. “I'm not saying no. I just want to be real clear what you're asking, so we don't misunderstand each other.”

Pottinger bites off a laugh, every line of his body stiff as an offended cat. “I invited you back to my place for a drink. I thought that was clear enough.”

“I can appreciate that. But some men don't take too kindly to me getting in their personal space.” Nolan loosens his grip enough to draw his hand down Pottinger's forearm, and the other man blinks at him in surprise. “And I'm thinking that, if we go to your place, I'm likely to want to get into your personal space.”

Pottinger takes the invitation to edge into _Nolan’s_ personal space. He’s grinning, just a little recklessly. “I think I'd be amenable to that.”

And Nolan finds himself shifting even closer as people push past them on the busy street. Nolan leans in to speak softly in Pottinger’s ear. “Amenable, huh? What if I wanted to take you into that alley and fuck you right there? Would you be amenable to that?”

Pottinger takes a hard breath, and his eyes dilate like _that_. He looks angry, maybe dangerous, but Nolan’s pretty sure it’s lust. 

“No.” Pottinger turns his head just enough to breath hotly against Nolan’s ear. “I've got too much of a reputation to maintain to be rutting in public like that.”

“Fucking,” Nolan corrects him. His own grin feels just as reckless on his face. “Just to be clear.”

Pottinger shakes his head slightly. “I know you aren't this obnoxious with the women that you -- fuck.” 

He bites the curse word off sharply, and Nolan wants to hear him say it again. “Not all of them, no. Just the ones I think might slap me and like it.”

Pottinger takes another short, sharp breath. But when he speaks, his voice is almost perfectly even. Just curious. “Do you like it rough?”

And it’s Nolan’s turn to pant sharply. Fuck, they’re still in the street. Gravel crunches under his boots as he shifts his feet to give his dick a little breathing room. “Yeah. I do.”

Pottinger’s eyes flick over Nolan’s shoulder briefly, then come back to his with laser focus. “And what if I wanted to fuck you in that alley? Would you be amenable to that?”

“I would. _Fucking_ ,” Nolan lets the word roll off his tongue. “Love that.”

Pottinger grabs the front of Nolan’s leather jacket, and for a moment, Nolan thinks they might actually be doing this. Right there in the street with everyone watching, or maybe they’d make it to the alley first. He’s all set to go with it –-

When Pottinger drops his hand abruptly and steps back, the space between them suddenly way the fuck too empty. “It won't happen.”

Nolan feels hot and prickly all over, and hard enough to make walking distinctly uncomfortable. “Are you sure about that?”

“It won’t happen _today_ ,” Pottinger hisses back at him.

And it feels like an exit line, but the other man is still standing there, both of them breathing hard. It finally occurs to Nolan that Pottinger’s waiting for him.

Like Nolan ever knows what to say. “Is the offer of your place still open?” he tries.

“Yeah.” Pottinger straightens up suddenly, visibly putting himself back together. “Yes, it is.”

Nolan lets him do it. Hell, he even tries to dial it back himself. They’ve got time for going crazy once they’re out of the goddamned road.

“Then let’s go.”


End file.
